


Admittance and Acceptance

by SoulDewDrop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Relationship(s), Some Humor, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulDewDrop/pseuds/SoulDewDrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPOILER ALERT*** takes place after season 1 of the anime. This a short (four chapter) story. It is rated Explicit for fourth chapter containing shameless smut. Eren has been daydreaming about Levi and in a sudden turn of events Eren's fantasy may come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admittance and Acceptance Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my updates for this story and others I'm working on at my tumblr page. You can find me under SoulDewDrop, it's both the URL and the blog title. Thanks for checking out the story! <3

It’s been a few months since we took Annie into custody. The capitol is still working on the buildings her and I destroyed while I was chasing after her, I still feel awful about the damage we cost the city but everyone keeps telling me to not think about it, that everything will work out in the end and that once Annie comes to we will have access to so much new information that will advance the fight for humanity. I’m sure Hanji will be thrilled about having her captive within the Scouts control.  
Once I recovered from my transformation, I went back to Scout HQ, the military police were extremely against my staying in the city any longer. Scared bastards… I bet they thought I’d transform again and cause more damage to the city… the MP’s are so ignorant and spineless. Back at HQ, I was put back under Captain Levi’s supervision. He never seemed to be too upset with me about the events at Stohess, he never even really brought them up with me. It was strange, I began to spend more time with him for trainings and tasks and even sometimes cleaning (if he thought I’d be a help that day) but the more we spent time together the less he spoke to me. Now, on a normal occasion the captain wouldn’t speak much to me anyway but the silence that was growing between us was increasingly concerning to me. Sometimes it even seemed as if he might have something to say to me but he was holding his tongue for some reason.  
I guess I shouldn’t judge his silence though, I mean there were plenty of things I kept hidden in my mind away from the Captain’s ears. Like, just how much liked him. It used to just be a boyish crush, you know the kind of crush you get on a celebrity when you know they could never, ever feel the same way and they probably would never even know you existed? After Levi took me under his wing though, my feelings started to develop into a painful crush. A painful, unattainable crush on a man who had beat me senseless in front of a court room. I caught myself thinking about the Captain way more than I should have and I often felt really guilty for it, but sometimes I would let myself indulge if I knew I’d be alone for a while. Even if it was just a small day dream about simply kissing Levi, I needed to be alone. My face flushes with heat at any day dream of the captain and me acting as more than just mentor and apprentice and in most cases my body acts pretty reactively too. I can’t count the amount of times I’ve had to dash into an alcove or alleyway to calm myself down so my comrades wouldn’t see my lower half standing at attention.  
Thank god I’ve never run into Levi in that state, I ran into Mikasa once as I tried to find an alcove to hide in and she definitely noticed. I’m pretty sure she thought it was because her too because after she said hello she blushed and just let me walk on without as much as another word. Or maybe she was embarrassed for me, I’m not sure and I don’t think I’ll be asking her about it anytime soon.  
So today, Levi and I were supposed to work on some training exercises and do another test of my ability with Hanji but she called off on us. She got wind that there might be a catchable titan relatively nearby and was gone in a flash. Levi said he didn’t see any use in having me do training exercises I had done three times over again today and suggested that maybe I could help with some paperwork. I didn’t like the prospect of the task too much but it meant more time with Levi and since I rarely did paperwork I would be asking plenty of questions which in turn would encourage him to talk to me. I agreed to his suggestion and we took a leisurely walk to his office.  
The walk to his office was more tense than most of our walks, something felt charged in the air like electricity was running in little chords between us. The walk was completely silent and that only seemed to increase the voltage running between our shoulders. When we reached his office door we both reached for the knob. I silently prayed maybe he wouldn’t notice I was still reaching and that maybe our hands would meet on the brass but unfortunately he did notice, and pulled his hand back. He gestured for me to open the door. It may seem like a strange fact to dwell on but normally he wouldn’t even let me touch the knob let alone open the door for him and now he was passively letting me put my finger prints on his shiny door knob? No, something was definitely up, he wouldn’t act like this with me.  
Once we were in his office, door closed behind us, Levi maneuvered around his desk forming various piles and stacks of paper on it. With a particularly large stack that he dropped on the desk I noticed he was sweating. How odd, he couldn’t possibly be exhausted just from collecting some papers on his own desk. But he had stopped, palms on his desk looking down at it like he was giving a great deal of thought to something. He looked extremely off put, something was definitely on his mind.  
“Captain, is everything alright… sir?” I attempted to address him formally like usual but I couldn’t concentrate on my social graces through the concern I had for him right now. I was actually kind of scared what he would tell me… I thought maybe Petra’s death was still eating away at him. It seemed like they had a thing going on, but I thought it always looked like she was more attached to him than he was too her, that could just be his stoic expressions though. Or it could just be my subconscious trying to give me false hope that maybe Levi didn’t love her.  
Levi paused, opening and closing his mouth every so often like the words were right there on the tip of his tongue but he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to set them free. Then finally he said “I can’t….I can’t hold up the charade any longer, Eren.” What did he mean by that? He couldn’t possibly be referring to- “Eren, I need you to know something.”


	2. Admittance and Acceptance Ch.2

“Eren, I need you to know something.” Levi began. Oh god I was scared. I don’t know why but all of a sudden it felt as though my heart would beat out of my chest.  
“Yes, sir? What is it?” He paused and walked to the window, taking a deep breath before continuing.  
“You know I don’t sleep well, yes?” He looked back over his shoulder at me. I could tell he was trying to hold his normal expressionless façade but he wasn’t holding it up well. Something was definitely eating him. I nodded to respond. “Well, the past few nights I’ve barely slept at all. Would you like to know why, Eren?”  
I nodded again, him saying my name was throwing me off. It rolls so smoothly off his lips… No Eren, stop thinking about it! You can’t think like that with him right in front of you! My subconscious was right, I needed to maintain control of myself.  
With one more sigh, Levi turned back to me “It’s because of you.”  
I was in shock, I couldn’t hold back my thoughts anymore and my face went flush. “Wha- What do you mean by that sir? How could I stop you from sleeping? I- I mean… I- My room’s not even close to yours…” I rubbed the back of my neck, avoiding his eyes. Don’t get your hopes up! It’s not what you’re thinking! My subconscious tried to reign me back in but I was gone.  
Then I felt a hand touch the bottom of my chin to raise my head, I was too stunned to move. “I can’t get you off my mind Eren, you’re keeping me awake at night.” His eyes bore into mine, I could see just how tired he was now, his eyes gave away everything this close up. I could see that he was being sincere too. The small distance between us was beginning to close, this all was surreal. I must be dreaming, could Levi really be leaning into kiss me? But I wasn’t dreaming, there’s no way I could’ve been. I relaxed in as our lips came together softly in a kiss. His lips were gentle and thin pressed against my fuller ones. When he pulled back, his eyes gave away his fear.  
“I- I’m sorry… I over stepped my boundaries. I shouldn’t have…” I stopped his nervous thoughts by giving him another kiss. My body felt weightless, I couldn’t believe this was real. The captain returned my feelings, it was practically a miracle. We broke from the kiss and just smiled at one another, then Levi surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I’d seen him hold Petra’s hand once but I’d never seen him hug anyone. His head fit comfortably into my chest as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave him gentle squeeze.  
We did end up spending the rest of the afternoon doing paperwork like we had planned but we had also giggled and smiled and actually enjoyed each other’s company freely. When we had finished Levi stood up from his seat at the desk and said he had to make it to a strategy meeting with Erwin in a bit but that I should meet him in his room later on. I smiled and told him I would, not really thinking of any implications to what he may or may not have been suggesting. 

 

I casually strolled by Levi’s room a few hours later, he didn’t appear to be in though. I guess this strategy meeting was pretty long if he still wasn’t done yet. Oh boy… He’ll be really stressed when you get to him my nervous half of my subconscious spoke out only to be trumped by my more confident half saying yeah, but that could lead to you give him a back rub to help him relax. I shook myself a little, I could not start thinking like that… It would only set me on a road for embarrassment. Might as well go to dinner, you can see him later and with that thought I was off, hoping I might clear my mind some before I got to see Levi again.  
I sat with Armin and Mikasa like I normally did. Armin was the first to notice I was out of it. “You’re awfully quiet tonight Eren, everything ok?” He inquired.  
“Oh! Yeah, sorry… Just, uh, kind of tired you know? Rough training today.” I faked a smile and prayed that neither of them would see my ears turn pink as I lied through my teeth. My pray went unanswered as Mikasa pointed out the color change in my ear lobe. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m not lying.” I could practically feel my ears burning as I weakly tried to defend myself. I knew it was no use, these two were my best friends and there was no way I was going to get out of dinner without spilling the truth. But right as I was about to open up and explain myself to them, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I small, yet powerful hand. I wonder how that hand would feel against-  
“Sorry you two, would you mind if I dismissed Eren from dinner? Erwin would like to have a word with him about his training results today.” Levi spoke a steady lie with a straight expressionless poker face. Mikasa was quick to try to stop my dismissal however.  
“Excuse me sir, but Eren has not finished his dinner yet. I would like to suggest that he at least stay to finish his ration.” She bowed her head politely but I knew she was inwardly growling at Levi for trying to separate us. I wish she wouldn’t show her feelings for me so bluntly, it’s sort of embarrassing when I don’t feel the same way at all. She’s my sister, she’ll always be my sister.  
“Let me rephrase myself, I am dismissing Eren from dinner. Do not worry Ackerman, I will see to it that Eren is allowed to finish his ration in the meeting.” Levi scowled a little more in her direction and she promptly fell quiet, he then replaced his hand from my shoulder to the back of my arm. He grasped my arm lightly with a slightly upward pull to denote that I should stand now. I grabbed my small loaf of bread and potato and stood to leave with Levi. “Night you guys, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said goodbye and walked away with Levi, full aware that he was indeed not taking me to Erwin’s office.


	3. Admittance and Acceptance Ch.3

After a brisk and silent walk we arrived at Levi’s room.   
“Now Eren, I know I instructed you to meet me here. Why were you not present when I arrived?” Levi scowled at me. Damn it, now he was mad at me?  
I tried to defend myself with the truth in saying that I did stop by but he wasn’t there and that I had planned to check back after dinner. Levi flushed a little bit as if he was suddenly aware that what he was accusing me of was irrational.   
“Well… I see…” He didn’t make eye contact with me, it was clear how embarrassed he was. “Just come inside now, would you?”   
I walked through Levi’s dorm doorway as he held it open for me. His room was immaculate as was expected and I did my best to make sure my boots didn’t drag in too much dirt. Levi followed in after me and locked the door before going to sit on his bed.   
“Why lock the door, sir?” He began to deftly remove his ODM strapping, it made me acutely aware of how tight my straps felt against my own body. I loosened a few of my own straps but decided against removing any.  
“Would you want someone to discover our secret? They might separate us more in training and in combat and I’m sure you’d rather have me close by should anything happen to either of us.” He had a point there, if we were ever attacked I would definitely want to be the first one to his side not just the first (or even the last) one to hear about his injuries from a messenger. The thought of Levi being injured though made me terribly sad. “Oh, and Eren, when were in private you can address me by my name.”  
“Yes, sir. I mean… ok Levi.” It felt a bit awkward but it was the most rewarding sensation.   
“Come here, sit with me.” He beckoned me to the bed and I did as I was told, sitting close to him but not so close as to make him uncomfortable. For another time today though he surprised me and pulled me close into his side. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cuddled into his shoulder. We both expelled a sigh that said this is what peace feels like. Eventually, we laid down and continued to cuddle and chat. Levi had inched up my body so that my head was in his chest for a change and he stroked my hair, grazing his short nails against my scalp every so often. I felt so at ease, the moment couldn’t have been better in my wildest dreams. There were kisses, but nothing ever heated up beyond slow passionate kisses. As the moon rose slightly on the horizon we realized I would need to return to my bunk soon.   
Levi held me close to his chest, I could even hear the gentle beating of his heart, “You don’t understand how long I’ve waited for this moment, brat.” He smiled down at me. I smiled back and responded “Oh, I think I can imagine.”  
We shared a final kiss at the door before he unlocked it and said goodnight. The walk back to my dorm was lonely, but I was extremely grateful no one passed me in the halls because they definitely would’ve seen the elation on my face. 

 

Weeks flew by. Levi and I had started to regularly see each other as we did that first night. And while no one ever questioned where I went at night, I could see the discontent in Mikasa’s eyes every time she saw me.   
Levi and I kept our hands to ourselves for the most part, there was some petting every now and then and there were frequent make out sessions but nothing ever progressed beyond that.  
Something happened tonight though. I was walking down the halls late to dinner and was thinking about the time Levi and I would spend together later as we had planned a few nights before. Seemingly out of nowhere, Levi hurried up to me looking frazzled. As they usually did, his eyes gave away a hidden thought that was pestering him and he looked as though he was putting all of his energy into “acting normal”. I can’t imagine anyone had seen him before I had, if they did, they probably would’ve taken him straight to the infirmary on account of how out of character it was for him to act like this.   
He grabbed my arm gently, almost like he thought he might break me or something, and starred into my eyes. Was that lust I saw there or…?  
“Eren…would you mind skipping dinner tonight?” The look in his eyes was radiating in me, something told me that I should let my thoughts roam free because something might actually happen tonight. I answered him curtly and began to let him pull me down the hall while lusty thoughts of me and the captain danced in my head. These thoughts were making my blood boil, I felt a blush hot against my cheeks as my mind wandered. This could be really bad for me if I’m getting my hopes up for nothing… I thought to myself, now realizing how embarrassing it would be if I were to get myself all worked up just to not have my anticipations met.   
I noticed that Levi was actually leading me back down the familiar path to his dorm. I don’t know what made my eyes wander but I found myself first starting at our interlocked fingers, then at his ass as he walked just slightly in front of me. I bet his ass would feel so nice… My thoughts were embarrassing to myself, god only knows what Levi would think if he found out I thought like this. But I really didn’t need to worry because my assumptions for why we were skipping dinner were confirmed just a moment later. With my eyes still looking at his behind, he took us around a turn and for a moment I saw his front half. That’s when I knew that tonight my fantasies would finally become reality.


	4. Admittance and Acceptance Ch.4

Levi pulled me inside his room frantically, quickly checking to see if anyone had seen us come in together.  
“Eren, would you please go sit on the bed.” He said as he locked the door. I obeyed nervously, despite my evidence I was still trying to convince myself it couldn’t possibly be my fantasy coming true. Once the door was secure Levi suddenly seemed as nervous as I was, my internal struggle raged on. He let out a sigh and looked at me with… determination?  
“Could you uh…. Remove your ODM straps?” Oh god… now he was asking me to strip. Well, not really but he’d never asked this of me before. Nevertheless, I did as I was told and began to undo my straps. I could see out of the corner of my eye he was removing his too.  
With both our straps and boots chucked up against the wall we exchanged some awkward eye contact before he came around behind me on the bed. I was too nervous to move or to ask questions, and with all the anticipation of what MIGHT be happening I had developed quite the erection, any extra movement caused unnecessary pleasurable friction. My body was aching, had I been alone I would have been groaning into my own hand by now.  
“I’m sorry Eren… I have no idea what’s come over me…” I could hear the doubt in Levi’s voice and then I felt him tuck his body against my back and hug me around the waist. I could also feel a lump at the base of my spine that caught my breath in my throat as his toned legs appeared on either side of mine.  
“I don’t know what you mean… What do you have to be sorry for?” And after all this I was still denying my evidence.  
Levi gave a Tsk behind me as though I said something dumb… Even though I kind of did. “Maybe…” Levi clutched a little tighter to my shirt, thinking aloud. “Please sit still ok? Just say so if I do something that makes you uncomfortable.” I audibly gulped and immediately wished I hadn’t because Levi winced behind me. He thought my nerves were because I didn’t want this, he was so wrong. My nerves were because of how crazy it was that this was happening. Like this was actually happening… It just blew my mind… Did Levi really want me the same way I wanted him- My thoughts broke up as I noticed his hands begin to move around my chest, his left hand coming up to my left pec and his right traveling south. I could feel myself start to sweat as his thumb brushed over my nipple and I fought hard to hold in an embarrassing moan.  
The tension in my crotch decreased a bit as my belt was undone deftly and my zipper was drawn down. I had caught the first moan but this next one was unstoppable as Levi’s slender hand gentle cupped and pawed at my cock. I let the tension in my neck go and felt my head rest on Levi’s shoulder.  
“You want this?” I could tell Levi was trying to be confident but he was scared, scared that I was letting this happen because he wanted it solely, scared that he would scare me away, I knew him well enough now to tell that was what was on his mind. All I could answer him with though was a breathy yes, I hoped it was encouraging enough for him to continue. And I guess it was because he never removed his hand as he continue to massage my aching cock and then began to intentionally rub my nipple after he gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek and rested his chin on my shoulder.  
He drew forth the moans from my lips, ones I’d hidden for months. I knew he loved them too because after I would release one he would follow suit with a soft one of his own as he ground his erection gently into my behind.  
On the front of battle Levi could be very aggressive and commanding but I was coming to find he was increasingly polite and gentle in the bedroom as he directed “Eren, please stand up for me.” He drew his hands away from my body and let out a whine at the lost contact but I again did as I was told.  
He came around the bed to stand in front of me before placing his hands on my cheeks to draw me into a heated kiss. One hand wandered down to the hem of my shirt, that was now untucked from my pants, to pull my it off. We only broke the kiss so that my shirt could quickly pass between us. Levi kissed me to the wall and I felt the cold stone of it press against my back. His hand that had removed my shirt was now teasing my nipples causing me to moan into our already messy kiss.  
Levi surprised me when he pulled back “Let me give you more my sweet Eren, just give me permission.” I loved it when he called me that, “Sweet Eren”, it made our relationship feel almost normal.  
I pulled Levi to my chest in a sudden burst of courage and lust and whispered into his ear “You have permission to do whatever you want to do to me.” I nipped his ear and he gave a slight growl in response. He kissed his was down my body and drew down my pants completely, the cold air causing me to groan a bit in discomfort. I stepped out of the pants that were now pooled around my ankles. He began to stroke my head in his palm sending me back to being a moaning mess. “You know how long I’ve wanted you like this, brat?” I didn’t look down but I could tell he was smirking at me. “Probably as long as I’ve wanted to be like this for you, heichou.”  
Something soft and wet grazed my tip and my breath hitched in my throat and then came forth in a hideously horny groan. “I think I like it when you call me that while were acting like this. You’re a dirty boy Eren, and we both know how I feel about dirty things… guess I’ll just have to clean you up.” I looked down confused at what he might mean by that and watched as he took my cock deep into his mouth. I nearly collapsed, the feeling was indescribable. His hot mouth enveloping me as his tongue teased my underside side drove me wild. I don’t know if he ever got to practice on someone else (because in every aspect I was a virgin, so I certainly hadn’t) but he felt like he was a pro. I was melting, he drew his hands lightly up and down my sides sending sparks of pleasure throughout my body.  
I felt the familiar build-up of climax approaching and I began to tense against Levi. He came away from my cock for a moment, he must’ve noticed the change in my body. “Go ahead,” he said “Let me taste you.” I threw my head back again as he continued to suck me off. My moaned progressively got louder and for the first time I realized how truly grateful I was that Levi had no neighbors in the dorms next to his.  
“Heichou!” I cried out as I came hard into his mouth. He only took a small amount before he pulled away though, letting the rest of my cum hit the floor. Fear crept up my body as my post-coital high set in, Levi would kill me for sure for dirtying his floor. But it’s as if he read my thoughts. He gave me a small kiss and let a tiny bit of cum fall on my lips, allowing me to taste myself in an oddly erotic way that my cock twitch, before we both swallowed the substance and he kissed my neck and told me not to worry about it, he wasn’t mad at all.  
“But I…uh… I do want… um…” At first I didn’t understand why his seemed so nervous now but one look at his crotch and I understood perfectly.  
“Don’t worry Levi, I know were not done.” I smirked at him. “Lay on the bed please?”  
He obey and stripped away his shirt and collar as I stripped away his remaining clothing. I was now face to face with my partner’s erection and I was suddenly acutely aware of how virgin I actually was.  
“What’s wrong Eren?” The fear in his eyes made me feel really bad, he must’ve thought I wasn’t up for this… I wanted to really bad… I just… didn’t know what to do.  
“Nothing, I uh… I’m just uh….I’ve never done this before…” I admitted dejectedly. He gave a little laugh and an encouraging smile.  
“Don’t even think about it Eren, just do what feels natural.” What feels natural? Was this even a natural action? Oh well… I stuck out my tongue when Levi had relaxed back down on the pillow and gave the underside of his cock a slow lick. I receive a deep lewd moan in return that no doubt started me down the path to getting hard again. I lapped at him again and then decided to try and mimic what he had done to me. I took his tip into my mouth and sucked him a little. More moans, more blood rush to my own cock. His moans were so enticing, I don’t think any sound could been as sweet. I took more of his cock and began to pump my own in my hand to alleviate the ache I had developed again.  
“Eren… More please.” Levi’s hands stroked my cheek and I thought I knew what he meant so I started to bob my head faster. It did elicit more of those sweet moans but I also received a disappointed expression. Levi pulled himself away from me completely and flipped onto his hands and knees. He whined at me as he spread his legs enough for me to see his asshole “I meant more like this kind of more…brat…”  
I was absolutely flushed… if I didn’t know what I was doing before then I had no fucking clue now… Oh god what do I do now, his body is so amazing but I have no idea what to do with it!...  
He looked over his shoulder at me “Don’t even worry about prepping me, just go on. I want to feel all of you. Inch by inch.” The lusty look in his eyes was stirring something primal in me, reminding me I’d fantasized about this so much why was I stalling out now? I took a deep breath and started as the fantasies always went. I generously coated three of my finger in saliva, making sure there was a puddle on them and then let it act as a lubricant on his ass. I repeated this for my cock and set myself up at his entrance, we both groaned at the contact of our intimate areas. One more deep breath and a gentle thrust. I gave a very loud moan as my tip penetrated Levi. The heat was even more incredible than his mouth and the lewd noises he continued to make were driving me over the edge.  
“More…Babe…Please…” Levi had never called me babe before but I was not about to complain as I gave him more of what he asked for. I pushed myself to half shaft and our horny mewls floated in the air around us. “All the way…” he begged and with one final push I was fully inside of my partner. My head was swimming with carnal lust and my body filled with the primal urge to fuck my boyfriend senseless. I suspected that was what he wanted anyway. I pulled out and pushed back in starting a slow tempo for us. Levi would meet my thrusts with his hips and his moans. He looked absolutely like the picture of lust with his eyes rolled back and his face pressed into the bed set as I fucked him. I picked up the pace but something was missing now, I wanted this to feel intimate. I pulled out and I got a lusty whine from Levi but I pressed myself to ignore it. Instead I flipped him over and reentered him with him now able to kiss me. And he did, we made out as I made love to him. We filled the empty spaces in each other’s mouths with moans. The lust in me was getting stronger now and I sped up to a much faster pace. Levi had tears of pleasure running down his cheeks while he looked and sounded like the epitome of sex. Where his arms had clung around my back he was now scratching up me out of lust was over flowing in him as well. The scratches turned me on to no end, it drove me to go harder and faster. All of the sensory Levi was putting out was so heady it almost felt like the titan blood in my veins was strengthening me to some new sexual height as I growled and bit at his neck.  
We were both getting close, I could tell Levi was by his facial expressions. Oh my god his face, all twisted up in pleasure and sheened in sweat… it made me want cum right then and there. I need more now, I needed to be deeper in him. I lifted up his limp, sweaty body and pulled him close to me without separating us as I sat back on my heels. Something about this new position was driving Levi crazy, he was now yelling and moan something incoherent about a spot I was hitting. His ecstasy drove me over the edge as I came for a second time deep inside him crying, “Heichou, Heichou, Heichou!”, and squeezing him tight.  
Levi’s face changed as if he really enjoyed the heat I just spilled within him and all the noise I made and he started bouncing faster on my cock. As worn out as I was from that heavenly orgasm, I still had to finish Levi, I couldn’t leave him to do all the work. I started to pump his cock with his bounces and soon he was announcing his end.  
“Yes, Eren! Make me cum… Make… Me…!” And the moans spilled from his delicious lips as he coated our stomachs with his cum. He rode out his orgasm slowly and then collapsed his head on my shoulder, panting.  
“Brat…How dare you…make me… moan like that…” Levi chuckled lightheartedly and I gave him a squeeze.

 

We did our best to effectively clean up the room and just as I was about to grab my clothes from the floor Levi stopped me.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I need to go back to my dorm now, that’s how us spending time always works right?”  
“Oh…Well… tonight’s going to be different ok?” Levi almost looked shy as he said this to me. “Babe…would you stay here with me tonight?”  
We were both still naked and I dropped my bundle of clothes back on the floor where they had been to go scoop my Levi up in my arms and carry him to bed.  
As I climbed in on the other side I pulled him in close, “Of course I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So this is the last chapter! I really hope you enjoyed this short. I'm sorry this last part has been delayed so long. I am not planning to continue this story any further but if I should see enough desire for it I might run a couple of short chapters by request. I can't thank you guys enough for your interest in this story!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my updates for this story and others I'm working on at my tumblr page. You can find me under SoulDewDrop, it's both the URL and the blog title. Thanks for checking out the story! <3


End file.
